The Proposition
by something like human
Summary: *YAOI* Zechs gets an unexpected invitation to do something by Heero. Humorous bantering ensues along with lemony freshness. you have been warned.
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Proposition

Rating: not for little kiddies

Pairing: 1x6x1

Warnings: YAOI, Lemon, PWP, OOC, my deranged sense of humor, Relena bashing

Disclaimer: If GW were mine, I wouldn't be a poor college student.  

Author's Note: Again, I have only read the manga.  Any inconsistencies with the anime, is purely a result of that.  

Explanation: After looking at book three of the manga late one night, a funny thought popped into my head when looking at Heero's defeat of Zechs at the end of GW.  I thought the picture was really cool and reminded me of a phrase…

~*~

"While you're down there…"

Zechs raised his head up from his submissive, defeated posture as the Gundam pilot's voice came over the comm. unit.  He could not believe that the usually stoic Wing pilot had said that to him.  True, that objectively, their position were such that if they were posed the same way without the gigantic forms of the mobile suits, one could joke like that.  The former prince, OZ, and White Fang young man shook his head unrepentantly at his rival.

"Are you proposing that you want something from me, Yuy?"

A brief chuckle came over the comm. "I was only stating that you should at least take advantage of your position right now and not waste your time down there."

"Speaking of wasting time, we'll have to continue this some other time," Zechs stated with his own laugh before sobering up.  "We've got a planet to save."  
"Roger that."

~*~

Zechs wandered down the ancient hallways of the old mansion his sister was now occupying.  The war had ended, the Earth was safe, OZ and White Fang were defeated, and he had not seen the young terrorist from L1 since their battle.  His sister had excitedly told him earlier that her dear Heero would be staying at the mansion for a while.  She explained that he was to arrive that afternoon and they would share a private dinner together as her way of thanking him for saving the Earth.  For some reason, Relena thought that it was solely Yuy's actions that saved everyone.  He knew that his sister was idealist and naïve but he had never realized that she was obsessive also. Then again, who was he to judge, he also followed the same boy around during the war for perhaps the exact same reasons Relena had and he was the one who was currently aimlessly searching the large estate for their object of obsession.  He determined it must be a family trait.

He turned the corner and was rewarded by finally locating the Japanese youth.  As of yet, Yuy had not seen him.  The Sanq prince leaned against the wall while he crossed his arms. Marquis smirked as he observed, as the youth appeared to be looking over his shoulder as he walked briskly down the hall as if he were running from something without looking like it.  He did not have to guess what the escape was from.

"Going somewhere, Yuy?"  
The brunette stopped and turned his ice-cold gaze on Zechs.  "Away."

Zechs raised an eyebrow in jest.  "I take it you just survived dinner with Her Highness?"  
"Barely."

"I understand completely," the eldest Peacecraft replied. "Luckily, she doesn't seem to care where her big brother is unlike how she fawns over her 'dear Heero'.  She'll go days without looking for me."

"Oh, really?" Wing's pilot said stepping closer to the other man. "So one would assume that the best place to get away from her would be to stay near you? Interesting plan, Zechs."

"So, 'Mission: Evade Relena' is underway?" The blonde intoned pushing off of the wall.  "My suite is this way."

The two young men made their way through the labyrinth of corridors.  Both remained silent during the trip but it was not an uncomfortable silence. The taller of the two unlocked the door to his suite and locked it again once he and his former rival had entered. 

"So now what are we going to do, Marquis?" Heero asked with the beginning of a smile touching the corners of his mouth. "Just waste some time until Her Highness gets tired of looking for me?"  
"I would have suggested that but," Zechs replied allowing himself to fully smile at the younger man. "I remember how you despise wasting time.  I believe you asked me to do something for you the last time you thought I was wasting time.  Unfortunately, we were interrupted that time."

"I would propose that we finish what we had started but we are no longer in the same position as we found ourselves in before."

"That is solved easy enough," the taller man lowered himself down to one knee and looked up at the Japanese youth before him. "Now what did you want me to do while I'm down here?"  
"Funny, I knew you were older than me but I didn't know you were that old. I thought only aged people had to make the most of being down on the floor before the stood up again," Heero stated dryly but his ability to refrain from smiling was lost. 

"Remind me in four years to tease you about being old, Yuy."

"You'll be too senile to remember by then anyways because you'll still be four years older than me."  
"True," the blonde replied thoughtfully. He then reached forward to the other boy's pants. "But it seems to me that we're wasting time again."

"For being so fast at piloting Tallgesse, you seem to be slow at everything else," Heero chided as he helped undoing his pants. 

"Slow?  Zechs Marquis is never slow!" The OZ pilot said pulling the other's pants down to his ankles.  He then placed his hands on the tanned skin of the other pilot's hips and leaned his face closer. "I'll show you how fast I can be!"

With that said, he engulfed Heero in one swift motion.  After a few moments of quick swirls with his tongue and teasing with teeth, he plunged forward deep-throating the entire length. This caused the other boy to place one hand on his shoulder for balance and threading the fingers of his other hand in the platinum blonde tresses.  Following the direction of the hand on the back of his head, Zechs moved forward and then back again and again swallowing as much as he could each time.  It was not long before the young pilot could hardly stand any more and came in a violent rush into the waiting mouth of the blonde.

Heero languidly dropped down to his knees in front of Zechs while his body still recovered from his orgasm. When he finally regained his breath he said, "Now I know why they called you the 'Lightning Count'!  Where'd you learn to do that?"  
He wiped his lips and chuckled, "You could say that I learned everything from OZ."  
"At least Treize was good for something in the long run." 

"You're treading thin ice, Yuy," the Sanq prince warned.

"I wouldn't be a soldier if I wasn't willing to live dangerously."

"That's right, you are the 'Perfect Soldier'," Zechs intoned while reaching up to brush his fingers through the unruly mass of dark hair of former adversary.  "What all did your training include?"  
"My training has included everything," Heero Yuy replied smirking. "I am an expert at many things."

"Well, it seems that you are the one wasting time down on the floor."

"We would not be on the floor if OZ had taught you more refined skills like doing this sort of activity in a bed."

"I just assumed a guerrilla fighter such as yourself would have felt too intimidated to be anywhere but the ground."

"I told you I was trained for everything, I think I can handle an ex-Ozzy's bed."  
Raising from the floor both young men made their way deeper into the suite.  While somewhere in vast halls of her mansion, Relena Peacecraft, former Queen of the World, searched frantically for her disappeared hero. Never once did she even think to even ask her older brother if he knew where her dear Heero was.  


	2. Evade Relena

Chapter 2: Evade Relena

Heero mentally sighed.  He didn't know how much more he could take. Sure he willingly accepted the job guarding Relena but that did not mean he had to like it. Being stuck on a shuttle with Princess Pink and her moronic devotees, otherwise known as her assistants was not his idea of a good time. Then again there were a few perks to his job.

One major perk was that not only was Relena trying to put her face everywhere in the Earthsphere, she was dragging her brother with her. Given, 'Milliardo Peacecraft' did not need or want his sister's offer to teach him diplomacy but Zechs agreed to the travels since a certain Japanese bodyguard would be accompanying him.  Their little trysts had been few and far between prior to the Mariameia Incident, but now that the former Queen of the World thought she needed a personal bodyguard, Heero and Zechs were seeing a lot of each other. 

When Heero heard one of his charge's crony's starting on complementing anything and everything that had to do with Relena, it was too much.  He outwardly cringed and silently exited the cabin. He made his way to the rear of the shuttle hoping that a certain blonde prince would have used the same tactic to escape. He was not disappointed as he entered the room.  Seated in a one of the room's few chairs was Zechs.  He had his long legs crossed elegantly, a book held in his hands, and only his downcast eyes and the silvery locks of his bangs on his forehead were visible above the book. 

Leaning back against the closed and locked door, the former Gundam pilot spoke, "Did Oz teach all its officers to look so sexy even when doing something as simple as reading to seduce the enemy or do you just want jumped right now?"

Blue eyes lifted to look over the top of the novel as a pale hand rose and turned the page.  "I didn't know that terrorists knew what books were. But you keep proving over and over again that guerrilla fighters don't know what beds are."  
Heero smirked and stepped away from the door.  He slowly made his way over to his older lover.  Taking the book from his hands, he flipped through it quickly.  "I'm surprised, there's no pictures here."

"Some people don't need pretty things to look at while enjoying good entertainment," Zechs retorted arching an elegant eyebrow.

"But right now," the dark haired youth said as he closed the book and tossed it aside.  "I have something far more entertaining and much prettier than any picture I've seen in any book."

"So I'm pretty now?"  The blonde man purred as he tilted his head up towards his lover who was still standing over him.

"Only when you let your dear sister dress you like an aristocratic dandy," Heero replied running his hands over the lapels of the intricately designed suit coat that had been given to the prince by his sister.  "Most other times you're just damn sexy."

"Hmm…you lost the page I was on," Zechs intoned pretending to ignore the other's advances.  "What am I going to do now that I can't read my book?"  
Leaning down so their faces were just a hair's breadth apart, Heero whispered, "I'm sure we could find something to entertain ourselves for the rest of the trip."

Closing the remaining distance between them, they both met in a passionate kiss. By the time the fiery duel of mouths eased up, Heero was seated on his lover's lap with long arms wrapped around his waist to hold him in place.  The blue-eyed Asian started to move the ruffles of the shirt collar out of the way and kiss his way along his neck and throat. Tilting his head back against the chair's back behind him, Zechs surrendered to the heated assault on his skin. He did until he remembered where they were.  

"Aren't you on watchdog duty right now?"

Lifting his head from where it was buried against his lover's neck, the young bodyguard replied, "If I had to hear one more word from the giggling twits, they'd need another bodyguard to protect them from me."

"Ah, so you resumed your ongoing mission of 'Evade Relena'," the blonde chuckled. 

"It's not like she'd ever come looking for me with you. She's probably forgot you're even here."

"True but what if she comes looking for you and finds us?"

"That's why I locked the door," Heero smirked. "My training didn't just include breaking out of locked places but using a lock without breaking it."

"That's good to know," Zechs replied capturing the other's lips again briefly.  "Now what were you saying about seduction and jumping?"

Scant minutes before the shuttle was scheduled to land, the young Vice-Foreign Minister's bodyguard reappeared to assume his duties. His hair was slightly more disheveled than usual even though his clothes showed no signs of his activities with the other Peacecraft. 

"Heero," Relena scolded.  "There you are!"

The young man in question just turned his icy-cold glare to her.  

Continuing her condescending tone, the former queen continued, "I need you to keep poor Milliardo out of trouble for the rest of the day. I will be in private meetings the entire time and dare not let him come with me. He insulted Mr. Turak's daughter the last time we were here, even though he was right about her being quite homely looking…"

Most of her assistants nodded in agreement and a few even started to whisper back and forth about the scandal created by Mr. Peacecraft's lack of tact.  Heero resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"But anyways, Heero-dear, I do not want Milliardo leaving his assigned suite.  I need you to keep him there by any means necessary.  I don't care if you have to tie him up, but I don't want him to say or do anything that will further tarnish the Peacecraft name in the eyes of Mr. Turak," Relena finished sounding more like she was afraid of her brother embarrassing her instead of himself. "Do you understand, Heero?"

Nodding once, he replied, "Understood. Your brother will not leave his room."  He turned his head towards the door to the shuttle's rear cabin to conceal the smirk that was now present on his face.


End file.
